A relevant reference voltage supply main circuit includes a reference voltage supply unit, data-line reference voltage lines and gate-line reference voltage lines. By configuring the data-line reference voltage lines as high-resistance lines, data-line reference voltages provided to the data-line reference voltage lines and gate-line reference voltages provided to the gate-line reference voltage lines may be different.
However, when the relevant reference voltage supply main circuit operates, the data-line reference voltages supplied to data-line electro-static discharge (ESD) circuits by the data-line reference voltage supply lines differ substantially, causing a protection effect of an electro-static discharge to be unreliable.